legend_of_the_seekerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der Zauber des Vergessens (Episode)
Der Zauber des Vergessens (original Wizard) ist die fünfte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung Zedd wird Opfer eines mysteriösen Zaubers, der ihn von seinem Gedächtnis und seinem Alter befreit. Gestärkt von seiner neugeborenen Jugend, ist der Zauberer überzeugt, dass er Richard durch einen neuen Sucher ersetzen muss, um den Stein der Tränen zu finden und eine Stadt zu retten, die durch einen Riss in die Unterwelt bedroht ist. Jetzt ist es an Richard, Kahlan und Cara, diesen mächtigen und arroganten jungen Zedd aus einem tödlichen Machtkampf gegen Darken Rahl und den Hüter der Unterwelt zu retten. Handlung Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht! Spoiler zeigen Unsere vier Helden folgen immer noch dem Kompass in nördlicher Richtung. In etwa vier Wegstunden könnten sie in Winterhaven zum Mittagessen sein. Richard entdeckt an einem Baum eine Persimone. Alle wissen dies ist Zedds Lieblingsfrucht und verzichten auf einen Anteil. Einige Zeit später fängt es an, dass er Dinge vergisst. Schnell bemerken die Freunde, dass Zedd verzaubert wurde. Es ist ein Zauber des Vergessens, den in dieser Kraft nur Shota wirken kann. Das Gegenmittel ist ein Trank aus Holunderblüten, Alraunenwurzel und dem Pulver eines Shadrinhorns. Der Zauber des Vergessens beginnt stärker zu wirken und Zedd lässt Richard und Kahlan nicht mehr an sich heran, mittels einer Schockwelle hält er sie auf Abstand. Nur Cara ist in der Lage durch ihre Magie ihm zu widerstehen. Trotzdem entkommt der Zauberer. Zedd kommt zu der Ortschaft Winterhaven. Auf dem Marktplatz sieht er wie ein Händler von einer Schutzgeldtruppe drangsaliert wird. Erst will er eingreifen und dem Mann helfen, aber dann wird er durch ein wunderschöne Frau abgelenkt. Er spricht sie und und folgt ihr in eine Lusttaverne. Nachdem er den Tavernenwirt recht großzügig bezahlt hat, kann er mit drei der Mädchen nach oben gehen. Er will aber gern, dass Salindra die Schöne mit hochkommt. Von ihr erhält er aber nur eine Abfuhr. Gerade als er mit Monica und den anderen Mädchen nach oben gehen will, betritt Cara das Hurenhaus, wie sie es nennt. Ihn in ihrer Begleitung mitzunehmen scheitert allerdings daran, dass er einfach verschwindet. Sein neuer Aufenthaltsort mitten in einem dichten Wald überrascht ihn sehr. Er erkennt noch nicht einmal Shota, die ihn vor Cara “rettete“. Shota gesteht ihm ihre Liebe. Er jedoch hat alles vergessen, seinen Namen und dass er der größte aller Zauberer seit den letzten 3000 Jahren ist. Jetzt ist die Zeit der Indoktrination. Dann erhält er durch einen Zauber all sein Zauberwissen und seine Macht zurück, sogar seine Jugend. Seine neue Aufgabe ist es nun, einen anderen Sucher zu benennen, einen der nicht versagen wird. Wenn dann der Riss im Schleier versiegelt wurde, können sie gemeinsam die Welt beherrschen und vor allem Bösen beschützen. Im Wasser der Zeit zeigt Shota ihm, wer jetzt das Schwert der Wahrheit hat – der aktuelle “falsche“ Sucher, bei ihm ist die fehlgeleitete Konfessor. Sie sehen wie Richard mit einem brillanten Schuss ins Auge den Shadrin fällt. Gerade als sie einen Teil des Horns abschneiden wollen, werden sie unterbrochen. Eine Truppe von Lord Drago, des Herrn von Winterhaven, beschuldigt sie der Wilderei im Privatwald von Drago. Während des nun folgenden Kampfes greifen Shota und Zedd ein, indem sie mittels eines Beschaffungszaubers sich des Schwertes und des magischen Kompasses bemächtigen. Kahlan und Richard gelingt es, trotz ihres unerwarteten Nachteils die Übermacht zu überwinden. Kahlan holt sich nun ein Stück des Shadrinhorns, während Richard das Verschwinden der beiden Dinge beklagt. Der nun junge Zedd ist mit den Plänen von Shota überhaupt nicht einverstanden, da er immer noch an Salindra denkt. Mittels eines Zaubers macht er Shota bewegungsunfähig und verschwindet nach Winterhaven. Nur mühsam kann sich Shota aus der Starre herauszaubern. Zedd ist natürlich wieder in der Lusttaverne, und prompt verzaubert er allerlei und so auch Salindra, für die er nun zum Prinzen wird. Der Wirt wird zum obersten Lakai und die anderen Mädchen zu Kammerzofen. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf zur alten Schlossruine auf den Hügeln über der Stadt. Während Cara gerade Kahlan und Richard über ihren erfolglose Nacht berichtet, werden sie von der Entstehung des Schlosses überrascht und wissen nun wo Zedd zu suchen ist. Auf dem Weg dorthin werden die drei von Shota überrascht. Sie offenbart ihnen alles, was Zedd ihnen verschwieg über die Prophezeiung, dass der Sucher Richard Cypher versagen würde und dass es notwendig ist einen neuen Sucher zu ernennen. Shota ist überzeugt von sich, da bisher alle ihre Prophezeiungen eingetroffen sind. Shota will Cara überreden sich ihr gegen Zedd anzuschließen. Cara ist darüber gar nicht erfreut, denn: “Eigenartigerweise verfluchen alle die Mord-Sith, bis sie eine brauchen, weil sie ihnen nützlich ist.“ Zedd agiert nun als Schlossherr über Winterhaven und wird schon bald mit den Sorgen der Bevölkerung und der Schreckensherrschaft des Lord Drago konfrontiert. Der Händler Ogilby fleht ihn um Hilfe an und bekommt sie in Form von Goldmünzen die aus der Luft regnen. Monica möchte er mit einem Rubin belohnen dafür, dass sie selbst dann freundlich zu ihm war, als er noch ein alter Mann war. Aber sie bittet ihn um Hilfe gegen das Werk des Hüters der Unterwelt, der Tote auferstehen lässt und das Leben zerstört. Aus den Schlünden kriechen Monster hervor und töten wahllos alles was ihnen begegnet. Der junge Zedd ist so sehr von sich selbst überzeugt und seine Arroganz überragt alle seine Erfahrungen, so dass er sich in diesem Augenblick selbst zum Sucher der Wahrheit bestimmt. Der magische Kompass weißt ihm nun den Weg zum Stein der Tränen und zusammen mit seiner Prinzessin wollen sie sogleich aufbrechen. Eine plötzliche Unterbrechung entsteht als Lord Drago auftaucht und nach der Baugenehmigung des Schlosses fragt. Er wird schneller selbst zum Opfer als er denken konnte. Seine Truppen laufen bedingungslos zum Zauberer über. Drago erwacht in der Unterwelt und nimmt das Angebot des Hüters an, als Baneling in die Midlands zurückzukehren. Im nun folgenden Dialog erfährt Darken Rahl, die veränderte Konstellation um den Sucher. Der neue Sucher ist nun mit großem Pomp auf dem Weg zu einem Riss im Schleier. Ein Meuchelmörder verfolgt den Zug. Während der arrogante Zedd dem Hüter eine Kampfansage überbringt wird Salindra von Drago mit der Armbrust erschossen. Diese erwacht nun in der Unterwelt und begegnet Darken Rahl. Zedd versucht nun mit aller Macht Salindra ins Leben zurück zu holen, was auch völlig unerwartet passiert. Das ganze Geschehen wird von den vier Zwangsverbündeten beobachtet. Salindra versucht nun mit ihrem ganzen Charme Zedd ein Falle zu stellen, was ihr auch gelingt. Selbst das Auftauchen von Richard, kann nicht verhindern, dass er sich zum Schlund begibt um allein gegen den Hüter in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Richard sieht sich nun auch genötigt in den Riss hinab zu steigen und Zedd zu folgen. Dort in der Unterwelt altern beide unwahrscheinlich schnell. Zedd verliert das Schwert der Wahrheit. Richard kann es an sich nehmen. Darken Rahl verschließt die Tore der Unterwelt um die beiden gefangen zu halten bis sie tatsächlich tot sind. Kahlan kann nur angsterfüllt mit ansehen wie sich der Riss verschließt. Plötzlich tauchen der gealterte Richard und der alte Zedd hinter einer Grasnarbe auf. Salindra beginnt zu sterben, da sie ihren Pakt mit dem Hüter nicht eingehalten hat. Zedd will wieder alles tun um sie zu retten, als Cara in aller Entschlossenheit Shota dazu bringt ihren Zauber rückgängig zu machen. Nun erst ist Zedd tatsächlich wieder der Alte. Cara will Shota aus der Welt schaffen, aber Richard verschont sie. Alsbald verschwindet sie auf magische Weise. Zedd erlaubt es sich Richard wieder zu verjüngen. Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander: Bruce Spence Cara Mason: Tabrett Bethell Nebendarsteller Darken Rahl: Craig Parker Shota: Danielle Cormack Salindra: Helena Mattsson Lord Drago: Craig Hall Tavernenwirt: Stephen Papps Monica: Sascha Moore Junger Zedd: Gabriel Mann * Sprecher: Manou Lubowski Alter Richard: Peter Webster *Sprecher: Stefan Günther Hauptmann der Wache: Adam Gardiner * Sprecher: Crock Krumbiegel Händler Ogilby: Mark Clare * Sprecher: Claus Brockmeyer Shadrin: Jed Brophy Easteregg * Der Botaniker kann nur still in sich hineinlächeln, wenn man bedenkt, wann eine Persimone reift und wann der Holunder blüht. * Der Mediziner verwundert sich, dass ein Treffer in der Hüfte sofort tödlich ist. Kategorie:Staffel_2 Kategorie:Episoden